Il Guardiano del Vento(The Wind Guardian)
by Sawada Hikaru
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hikaru thought that they were normal twins that thought they were normal well normal for them anyway. But when a baby hit man comes in and blows their normality away. One twin has the Sky Flame and the Other has a Flame that hasn't been seen since the Primo's time 400 years ago: The Wind Flame. Slash in later chapters.


This is the 1st fanfic that I have posted and plan on being a multichapter. I hope you enjoy it. It will contain slash/yaoi in the later chapters so if you do not like it then please do not read it.

I do not own KHR. All I own is my OC Hikaru.

Please read and enjoy!

Hikaru's Pov

"Tsu-Kun, Karu-Kun, You're going to be late again," I heard my mother call from downstairs. I groaned in response and snuggled into my older twin chest for warmth because I did not want to get up just yet. Tsuna just cuddled me tighter to him and muzzled his face into my hair mumbling about clingy little brothers. I sniggered quietly to myself at his comment because I didn't want to wake him up with my laughter. Tsuna was just too adorable for his own good.

I felt Tsuna shift a bit and I opened my turquoise eyes and glanced up to see the brown doe eyes of my brother looking down at me in false annoyance and amusement. His fluffy gravity-defining brown hair was sticking up even more them usual and stopped at his neck while I had shoulder length wavy brunet hair with blonde highlights. I thought it was funny how we were so similar but different from each other. Physically we were both short height wise though tsuna was a couple inches taller hairwise. We both look more feminine then masculine wise then most males.

But Tsuna looked a bit masculine then me. I on the other hand can't count how many times I have been considered a female and hit on. I pouted mentally at that but that's okay because I like my own gender anyway besides what girl wants a boyfriend who's prettier than her. I was brought out my musings by feeling something warm brushing against my forehead. I blinked my eyes to clear the thoughts in my head and blushed a bit when I realized that Aniki kissed my forehead to get my attention. 

Normal Pov

Tsuna just chuckled at the blush that formed when his cute ototou realized what he did to gain his attention. Hikaru scowled more like pouted cutely at him for laughing. Tsuna held up his hands in surrender when he noticed his brothers stunning turquoise eyes gain a mischievous glint in them. Hikaru launched himself at Tsuna making them fall of the bed and onto the floor in a tangle of limbs as they mocked wrestled with each other. Tsuna used most of his strength to grab his brother's hands and pin them to the floor above his head.

This was the scene that greeted Sawada Nana as she opened the door of the twin's room to get the up for school and tell them the good news. Nana let out a laugh at the cute site and brought the twins attention to her. Both boys blushed as they realized what position they were in as the oldest was straddling his younger brother's waist leaning over him as one would a lover. They quickly pushed away from each other and looked over to their mother curious as to why she was in their room.

Nana seeing that she got their attention quickly stopped laughing and beamed at them told them about a flyer she had gotten that morning and that a home tutor would be living with them for now on. 

Hikaru's Pov

I stared at my mother with disbelief and shock on my face. I mean I know that my mother was oblivious and naïve about most things like the cuts and bruises that Tsuna and I get from being bullied and such but I didn't think that she was this oblivious. I glanced over at my brother knew we were thinking the same thing as Tsuna said that it was a scam. "No, It's not and they will teach for free as long as they have food and shelter," Momma replied with a huge smile on her face that I didn't want to burst her bubble. "It still smells like a scam and we don't need a home tutor," Tsuna replied with me silently nodding in agreement.

"Then why is there a 15 on your both of your last math tests," momma replied never losing the smile on her face holding both tests in her hand. Tsuna and I freeze and pale at her finding our tests. I swore in my head because I knew there was no way going against her now. "HIEE, it's that late already", Tsuna shouted out as he looked at the clock and rushed out the room like a pack of chilihuas where on his tail. I looked at the clock as well and saw that it said that it was7:00am and school starts at 8am. I rushed past momma and out of the room as well just in time to hear my brother scream and tumble down the stairs. I winced in sympathy as I know that feeling way to well. I looked downstairs in concern as I saw my brother swayed out in pain at the bottom. My pace quickens but not so much that I would face the same fate to help my clumsy brother up. When I made it downstairs, I helped my brother into a seated position and started to look him over for injuries.

I let out a sigh of relief when I noticed that nothing was seriously broken and that I didn't need to get the first aid kit out for anything. "Tsuna-nii, you need to be more careful when going down the stairs," I lightly scolded him as I finished helping him stand up. "I...I know Hikaru, I'll be m...more careful next time, o...okay," He stuttered out with a gentle heartwarming smile on his face as he was grateful for my concern. I smiled back at him saying that all is forgiven when a squeaky voice uttered "Ciaossu."

Please leave a review.


End file.
